darksporegamefandomcom-20200214-history
Hero Strategy: SRS-42
ATTENTION! This Page Is UNDER CONSTRUCTION " ---- Cyber Tempest from Infinity. ]] SRS-42, the Missile Commander, is the first Cyber Tempest players will be offered the chance to activate. An offenive character through and through, SRS specializes in Areas of Effect, striking down multiple enemies at a time with his missiles. He is most loved for his fantastic Squad Ability, Flak Cannon. General Information SRS-42, like Lumin, is a purely offensive Tempest. The Missile Commander is excelent at slaughtering enemy after enemy with his many AoE attacks. As a Tempest, he has a high Resist Rating and a large pool of Power. At the same time he is frail, and should always try to keep his distance from enemies. Assuming he can do so, the Missile Commander should have few worries. For squadmates, SRS goes well with Krel and Sage. This gives the player a decent mix of Energy and Physical damage on three ranged characters, meaning they can laugh in the face of Spiky, Reflective, and Ghostly enemies alike. Sage's Strangling Briars ''will slow down enemies, a useful trait. With the proper Squad Ability modifier, the ''Briars can also be used to heal SRS. Meanwhile Krel's Twinblaze will deal decent physical damage quickly and deals Energy Vulnerability. As most of SRS and Sage's attacks deal energy damage, this is very useful agaist Reflective enemies for both of them. Revenant's'' Terrifying Curse deals decent damage and can can distract a troublesome enemy, while Arakna's ''Essence Volley gives him a way to recover health in the midst of battle. With Skar, SRS can deal massive damage with Missile Barrage ''by using ''Shadow Cloak ''before hand. Necrotic Leech is a pet peeve for SRS-42. Most of his variants can affect multiple ememies, and therefore strengthen the Leeches. SRS-42 can make a battle last longer if there is a Necrotic Leech involved. : Base Stats & Unlock Levels : Abilities - Basic Attack: "Homing Missile" Range: Cooldown: Cast Type: : ''"Fires a homing missle which explodes dealing '''9-14' energy damage, splited equally among all targets in a 3'm radius." Homing Missile is just that; a missile that homes in on targets. While its line of sight is not as large as Meditron's Nanoswarm, Homing Missile is faster, more powerful, and better at killing enemies. Homing Missile can be used for highly effective hit and run tactics, assuming SRS-42 has enough movement speed. The only downfall to this ability is that it will split its damage between the enemies it hits. This means that the more enemies it hits, the less damage it does. In those stuations SRS would be better off first attacking with his abilities and Squad Abilites, then picking off the survivors with Homing Missile. : - Unique Ability: "Missile Barrage" : Range: Cooldown: Cast Type: Power Cost: : ''"Launches a volley of '''15 missiles over a period of 4''' seconds at the targeted area. Upon landing, each missile deals '''12-20/XX-XX/XX-XX/XX-XX energy damage to each enemy in a 2'm radius." A useful and powerful ability, though tricky to use. As long as enemies stay within the radius, they should take massive amounts of damage. If paired with Skar's Shadow Cloak ''SRS can deal even higher damage. Being a Channeled ability means that SRS must remain still during the duration, not only leaving the player open to attacks, but also preventing them from responding to enemies that leave the damage radius without cutting the attack short. ''Stangling Briars ''and ''Flak Cannon ''can both be used to slow down enemies, as well as deal additional damage. ''Missile Barrage is best used in Co-op, when the Darkspore are preoccupied with the player's allies. This should help keep the enemies in one place, and SRS should remain mostly safe. It is also a good idea to wait a few seconds before firing this ability off so he can gain some stacks for his passive. : - Squad Ability: "Flak Cannon" : Range: Cooldown: Cast Type: Power Cost: : "Discharges a burst of flak in a '''5'm radius that prematurely detonates enemy projectiles. Enemies caught in the area will take '''5-11/XX-XX/XX-XX/XX-XX physical damage and be dazed, slowing their movement by 50% for''' 6''' seconds."'' Many playes will agree that SRS-42's Squad Abilty is one of the best in the game, even if they find the Missile Commander himself lacking for whatever reason. Flak Cannon has a ridiculously low Power cost and Cooldown, allowing players to spam it to their hearts content (assuming they have the Power reserves). The ability to slow down enemies is useful for any Hero. Flak Cannon has two other special features. First, it can hit from any point on the map, like Sage's Strangling Briars. This allows SRS to hit enemies that are behind obstacles. The second feature is the ability to destroy enemy projectiles. This is very helpful for enemies like Suppression Mechanoids, as it will destroy the stunning/dazing missiles that they launch. : Modifiers * (Blip's) SRS-42's Flak Cannon: Gains Attack Speed for each exploded projectile * (Myran's) SRS-42's Flak Cannon: Flak repeats 3 times, but increased cooldown : - Passive: "Targeting Computer" : "The targeting computer finds firing solutions for nearby enemies, increasing all damage by '''5'% every second up to 5''' times. Moving will ruin the solutions."'' SRS-42 is made to stay in one spot and bring the rain down on his enemies, and this passive proves it. SRS grows more powerful as he stands, time that should be spent attacking. Players can find that he will have a full 25% increase in no time. SRS is a Tempest, however, and as such is what one would call "squishy". Defensive abilites, like Blitz's Plasma Wreath, Wraith's Ghostform, and even Andromeda's Repulsion Sphere can be used to either reduce the damage he takes, or keep enemies off his back long enough to cast a'' Missile Barrage'' at the spot where he stands. This ability is best used in Co-op. While his allies fight upclose and personal, SRS-42 should stand back and support them with his missiles, staying safe and growing more powerful. : Variants - Alpha: "Omni Shield" : Range: Cooldown: Cast Type: Power Cost: : "'Instantly removes all harmful status effects and prevents all incoming damage and harmful status effects for '''4 '''seconds." - Beta: "Proximity Mine" : Range: Cooldown: Cast Type: Power Cost: : "Places a mine that will explode if an enemy comes within '''3.4'm or after '''15 seconds. The mine deals XX-XX energy damage to all enemies in a 4'''m radius and dazes them for '''6 seconds."'' ?? : - Gamma: "Charged Strike" : Range: Cooldown: Cast Type: Power Cost: : "A painful melee range electrical strike that deals '''XX-XX' physical damage and taunts the target for 6''' seconds."'' ?? : - Delta: "Zetawatt Beam" : Range: Cooldown: Cast Type: Power Cost: : ''"Piercing laser beam attack that deals '''XX-XX energy damage to all enemies in a line."'' ?? : Recommended Stats : See Character Abilities & Stats For More Information :+? (?) :+? (?) :+? (?) :+? (?) : Was this Helpful? How Helpful Was This? On a scale of 0 to 10. (0 being Worst and 10 being Best) 10 (ten) 9 (nine) 8 (eight) 7 (seven) 6 (six) 5 (five) 4 (four) 3 (three) 2 (two) 1 (one) 0 (zero) :